


The Commander's Thrall

by Lucreace



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Blood Angels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Talking, Thrall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: I wrote this for Stormblue's birthday, a teeny bit late. They requested that I attempt to write a reader insert based around Dante and conversations he may have with his new thrall. I have never written a 'you' based story before but I had to give it a go!So, this is the first installment (there may well be more) of Dante's new thrall overcoming their nerves and tending to the Commander's needs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Commander's Thrall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/gifts).



You were not Arafeo. No one had come out and said that directly, but it had been implied with every instruction and tutoring you had received. You were too clumsy, too sure handed, too prone to knocking things. Not good enough, not silent enough when you moved and just… not Arafeo. The old man had died though, he was no longer able to serve the Commander. His final moments had been his wish but it had left a large gap, large shoes to fill. It was a massive undertaking, and it was decided that one of the young members of the blood thrall coterie should fill the role. You were not the youngest, but the youngest available. A child would not do, and besides, you were already adept at most of your duties… just not adept enough it seemed.

Already, you were convinced you had made a complete idiot of yourself. You had done everything in the Commander’s absence as you had been expected. Changed the sheets, ensured the rooms were maintained and everything was ready for his return.

When he did return, it took a great deal of courage to calm your racing heart and remember to breath. Disarming the Commander happened automatically. You spoke no words and kept your eyes on the floor as much as you could as the machines did their work. The first thing that hit you was the smell. Whatever it was that he had been fighting had left all manner of entrail and gore over his armour, and it smelled foul. You did not gag however, but ensured the parts were placed into the correct fields.

The Commander then stepped out of the way of the machine and tore the stinking, sweat-stained body glove from his body. His skin reeked. Staying within power armour for weeks at a time certainly created quite the concoction. You scooped up the remains of the glove from the floor and placed it in a hamper to be dealt with later.

“Nothing quite beats the feeling of cool air on skin after being confined for so long,” he said. His voice was softer than you thought it would be. The Commander was a warrior of superlative talent and skill, of excellent knowledge and tactical fury, you had thought his voice would have been more… forceful.

“Lord,” you said. Of course, you had no real idea what it was like, but you had changed out of grimy clothes before. It was as close to an agreement as you could make.

The Commander stepped out of the arming chamber and into the ablution space. You had already ensured that a boiling hot bath was ready for him, as you had been instructed. You kept your eyes on the floor, partly because you had been instructed to do so, and partly because he was naked and that wasn’t something you were ready to face up to yet. You were aware that you may well see him in this state of undress again, but as of now, it bothered you.

“Are you hungry?” you managed to squeak.

“I will eat,” he replied, “I need to clean up first and I intend to take my time. I shall eat in an hour,” he said. With that, he climbed into the water. You nodded and turned away, you had a meal to prepare!

***

It was an hour and a half when the Commander finally emerged from the bath chamber. Although you did not look up, you could see he was dressed in fine silk robes and appeared much more relaxed. You had laid the meal out for him, anxiously fussing over how all the cutlery had been placed. When the door had opened, your hearts had begun pounding again and the tops of your ears heated up. Your eyes fell to the floor and you bobbed a little when he entered. “I hope this is to your liking,” you said softly.

“It is the best food I have seen for a month,” he said. He sat himself down and you drew in a breath.

“Wine?”

The Commander nodded. Carefully, you picked up the carafe and tried to still your shaking hand. The pour was not the smoothest you had ever done, but at least you didn’t spill any over him. He no longer smelled of sour sweat and long battles. Now, he had a delicate, slightly floral scent. It was like some of the flowers that grew outside the Arx Angelicum, and you knew it was an effective soap too. It was strange to think that the Master of this Chapter used the same cleaning agents as the lowest thrall. The thought made you smile.

“What makes you smile thrall?” he asked. Mortified that the gesture had been seen, you stammered, trying to find an excuse for the wayward thought you had. “Do I frighten you?” he asked.

Without thought, you looked up, straight into the face of the man you had been told never to look at. Your hearts thundered in your ears and you were certain that all those terrible threats were about to come true. “You have no idea,” you managed to stammer as you looked away.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said, “I am not going to harm you, I don’t want you to ever think that.”

You were amazed at the hurt in his tone. “I was told that you were very particular, and that if I wasn’t perfect in my duties than you would be angry with me.”

“I think your superiors are trying to frighten you,” he said. “I wouldn’t harm someone I am supposed to protect.”

You nodded your head and swallowed before setting the carafe aside. “It was because of your soap,” you said.

“That made you smile?” The Commander tilted his head, you heard the frown, you were far too busy looking away to notice the facial gesture.

“Yes. It is the same as mine, the same as a thrall. It made me smile because I think it is the only thing that we are equal in.”

“Did you think we used something different?”

“I didn’t know. It makes you seem more…

“Human?” he asked.

“Relatable,” you said. Peeking up through your lashes, you saw the Commander smile. When he did so, all your unease melted. His care-worn face eased and you couldn’t help notice the lovely colour of his eyes, like warm honey. He gestured to the chair opposite, “Sit down with me, share this food.”

“Lord, that wouldn’t be-“

“Appropriate? Am I not the Master of this Chapter, am I unable to share conversation and food with my new companion?” His tone was mildly chiding and for a moment you were torn. You’d been told nothing of this sort of situation, no guidance to fall back on or hastily remembered advice. What harm could it do?

“Of course,” you said. Too nervous to smile, you gently pulled out the chair and sat opposite the most important individual this side of the Cicatrix Maledictum. You pick up a bright red fruit, trying to not let your handshake too much. “These are grown in the Arx Angelicum but I have never tasted them.”

“You may do so,” the Commander said.

You bite into the fruit and are rewarded with a sweet explosion of soft, juicy flesh. It is by far the best thing you have ever tasted, enough to make you almost weep. The Commander ate then too, carefully and almost sparingly. It surprised you that one such as he would take so little. Placing the core of the now demolished fruit onto a plate, you contemplate picking up another. Your stomach made its wants known but you resisted.

“What did they say of me to make you so afraid?” he asked.

“Well,” you said, feeling your cheeks warm, “I was told that you were very particular, that if things were not just so that you would be angry with me. That you’d order me out of here and that I would be sent away,” you said. Now that you voice it out loud, you realised how foolish it sounded. You turned your eyes away from the Chapter Master, ashamed at what you’d said.

“I don’t think I have ever done that,” he said.

“No Lord, it’s silly of me to think so.”

He picked up his glass and drained it. Immediately, you were on your feet to refill it. He made no complaint and this time, your hands were steady. You poured water for yourself and sat back down again. This time, there was little hesitation, you both ate your fill in silence. Although you had never gone without food, you had always lived within the Blood Angel’s fortress, you had never eaten fare quite as good as this. When you had finished, you felt content and warm in a way you hadn’t felt before.

When the Commander sighed, it drew your attention. He wasn’t looking at you, but at the table. The downturn of his lips, the dark lines under his eyes and the sag of his shoulders filled you with such a profound sadness. He was the saviour of mankind; how could he look so careworn? It was as though he carried the weight of the entire galaxy on those broad shoulders. Maybe he did.

“Lord?” you asked before you could think about it too much.

“What is it?”

“You… You seem troubled,” you said.

The smile he gave back was a small, wan thing but it melted the cares from his face anyway, in that moment, he was beautiful. Perhaps how he had been before the cares of the world had been granted his to bear. “I am constantly plagued by the troubles of a beleaguered and weary galaxy,” he said, “There are countless troubles laid at my feet that I have no hope of dealing with swiftly enough.”

You were surprised by this confession, though you tried to keep it from showing too much, “It is a great weight on your shoulders,” you said.

Dante was not fooled. “I am old,” he said simply. “I have seen more than any individual was meant to and I have to endure. The other option is far too dire to consider.” You swallow. The Commander’s gaze dropped to the table for a moment, it filled you with such a profound sadness that for a moment, you were unable to speak.

“Forgive me,” he said. “I have no right to burden you with these thoughts. Sharing them never eases them, only make the other person worry.” You were sure he would bury his head in his hands, though he made no move.

“It’s alright,” you hear yourself saying. Words of comfort were not the easiest to find, though you had always tried to listen when others spoke to you. It sounded vapid to your ears, and you could see the Commander thought so too, “I don’t mind listening to what’s on your mind if you need to speak it,” you said. He nodded.

“I don’t want you worrying needlessly,” he said.

“Who said it would be needless? Everyone needs someone to think about them, even if it’s just a thrall. Someone who has no-one is…” Your words trail off, realising the foolishness of what you were saying. When you look up however, the Commander is smiling. This time, it reaches his amber eyes and the warmth in them is breath-taking. For a moment, you cannot speak.

“I am not good at opening up to others, I am so used to being in command and as such, have a degree of distance. I do not want the burden of command taking focus from those who do not share it,” he said. You open your mouth to speak further but he held up a hand, “However, I shall endeavour to try and make you worry about me instead.”

You laugh.

“I can do that,” you said.

“Once a week, while I am able to do so, we will get together and talk. Share stories and troubles. We’ll see if that works, how does that sound?” His earnest tone was endearing and you find yourself nodding before you can speak.

“Yes Commander, that would be an honour.”

“One other thing.” You raise your eyebrows, “My name is Dante, in these situations, please use it. I want you to see me, not as the Lord Commander and Regent of Imperium Nihilus, but merely as Dante. If you cannot see me as a simple man, see me as a battle-brother,” he said.

“I can try, Dante,” you said. His name tasted strange on your tongue to start with, but you’d get used to it. He smiled again, and this time you returned it.

The moment was shattered when the data-slate started making an awful clanging noise. Dante’s smile evaporated and he let out a sigh. “I shall have to call this time to a close for now,” he said. “I shall set a time for next week and let you know when,” he said.

You rise and incline your head, “I shall get these cleared,” you said, gesturing to the table. Dante was already walking away, anxious to be on with his duty, it seemed there was no rest for the weary.


End file.
